The invention is based on an apparatus, in particular for a vehicle, having a throttle device determining a power of a prime mover.
There are various possible ways of preventing a rotatable throttle device from executing a highly undesirable displacement in the direction parallel to its axis of rotation.
For example, a spring may be provided, which is located between a housing which the throttle device and acts axially upon the throttle device, seeking to act on a shoulder of the throttle device counter to a shoulder on the housing. However, that has the disadvantage of requiring an additional spring, and of additional friction that is created between this spring and the rotatable throttle device.
It is also known to provide a plunge cut on the shaft on which the throttle device is supported and to secure a strap to the throttle device housing that engages this plunge cut and thus secures the throttle device shaft against axial displacement. However, that has the disadvantage that if clamps are to be avoided, the shaft cannot be secured in a play-free manner. This is especially disadvantageous since an increased air leakage gap must be provided between the throttle valve and the throttle device housing to match this axial play. Furthermore, if a potentiometer is actuated via the throttle valve shaft, there is a disadvantageous effect on the service life and operational reliability of this potentiometer. For the operating behavior of the apparatus, a decisive factor is to provide the smallest possible air leakage gap between the throttle valve and the throttle device housing.